A Bad Frog's Most Precious Treasure
by Pricat
Summary: An new family is formed when Constantine marries Nadya meaning a who,e lot of adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I have been in this zone for most of the week plus I find Constantine awesome so it's okay.**

 **In this story, an new family is formed as Constantine Mary's Nadya meaning his little thief gets a step mother but the story is about all three of them as a family and the adventures and antics they have, like Modern Family lol**

 **In this first chapter, it's the day of the wedding which is very hectic but fun plus Sneaker and her cousins, the muppet kids have a lot of fun at the reception.**

 **I hope you guts like especially Krasavitsa**

* * *

"Yes, it's today, it's today!" a young voice said as it belonged to Sneaker the daughter of the world's most dangerous frog Constantine and was now seven but very excited because today her dad and Nadya were getting married, which made the little thief very happy for her dad.

She had been marking her calendar to count down for today but was hoping her dad was okay getting the best idea ever to make him breakfast plus he had loved the party she and her gulag uncles had thrown for him

"He's gonna love them, Hector but after today, a big change is happening because somebody is joining our family." Sneaker said as the turtle nodded.

"Are you okay, with it?" the turtle asked.

"Sort of but I love my dad and Nadya is awesome, so it's okay plus I always wanted a Mom." Sneaker said.

She then saw her dad up hugging his leg making Constantine smirk knowing today was a huge day for the both of them and he knew she wasn't good with change knowing this was a big deal, seeing she'd made breakfast drinking coffee.

"Spasibo sweetie, as today is the day but you okay?" he asked.

Sneaker nodded as she ate up trying to be brave but her webbed hands were shaky which meant anxiety seeing her done going to get ready.

She was wearing a tux since she didn't want to wear a dress so Oxford had made her a tux but cuddling her stuffed frog Baba calming down seeing a few gift boxes for her meaning presents!

She found a tiara in one since she loved wearing her dad's gulag crown when she played dress up but put it on her head despite it messing her braided hair putting on the locket from the other box looking in her mirror.

* * *

It was after the wedding ceremony and now the reception as most of Sneaker's gulag uncles were here along with her cousins and Uncle Ketmit a,ong with his friends but she wad in her hooded cloak again as for the ceremony, she'd wore a tux but not a dress girl which her cousins understood and admired.

Right now, they were having fun but Yoko saw Sneaker quiet knowing how her Aspergian cousin found change really hard like at school needing to have a few moments alone with Sneaker.

"Okay but hurry, as they're gonna cut the cake!" R.J said.

"Are you okay, about this?" Yoko asked because during the ceremony, Sneaker had been shaky and had clenched her webbed ands into fists.

"S-Sort of, but you know how I find change scary but this one is okay, plus Nadya makes my dad very happy.

I just need time, to get used to it." Sneaker said but was getting some cake seeing her dad dance with Nadya which made her smile stunning Sora.

"I'm just happy for my dad, okay?" Sneaker said.

"Which is a good thing." Yoko said.

"Maybe Janice will marry Uncle Sam, you know?" Sneaker said.

"Sneaker!" her cousins said laughing as the adults wondered what was going on but Yoko smirked knowing that something good was beginning seeing her dad playing Rainbow Connevtion as Constantine wanted to dance with Sneaker, making the little thief happy.

Tne otjer Muppet kids who were Sneaker's cousins were finding this cute plus R.J and Zeus were impressed that Sneaker was a good dancer like her father.

Nadya smiled at this because it was very sweet but wanted to bed with Sneaker since how she was unsure of how the little thief felt about sharing her dad because Kermithad explained how Sneaker didn't like sharing her dad and had scared off many females.

"You'll do fine, plus she needs you." Kermit told her


	2. Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke like, and decided to set some of this story in December because it is the festive season and Christmas is the time for family even an new one.**

 **It's Tne day after Tne wedding but Constantine, Nadya and Sneaker are having family time to bond.**

 **I just love these three as they're adorable together.**

* * *

"Did you have fun, even though it was a long day?" Constantine asked Sneaker as it was later that night and he knew she was wiped out of her energy from all the fun they'd had.

"Yes, plus you looked handsome and royal, just like the thief king in my stories I write about but Nadya is gonna love and take care of us, right?" Sneaker replied making Constantine smirk.

"Yes, she's one of us now." he said giving Sneaker ideas yawning lying in bed with Baba in her arms kissing her goodnight like he always did.

He was joining Nadya in their room but Nadya was in pyjamas and had been waiting for him.

"Is she okay, and not hostile about me?" she asked.

"Sneaker likes you, but hates change having Aspergers but she went to sleep just now, but she's important to me like you." he replied.

She remembered Kermit saying that last night when Constantine had carried a sleepy but grumpy Sneake to bed but after Constantine fell asleep, she decided to check on her step daughter seeing Sneaker asleep on her bed with Baba in her arms.

Nadya couldn't help but smirk at her little thief as she never had kids but now she did stroking her bangs gently.

* * *

Constantibe was stunned Sneaker had slept in but was understanding because yesterday had been a very long day so let her sleep plus he and Nadya were planning not to go on a honeymoon because he would miss his little thief too much, seeing Sneaker up and dressed which stunned both adults.

"That's good you're up, since we need to bond p,U.S. Christmas is approaching meaning lots of fun and family time too." Constantine said.

Sneaker was excited knowing the ice rink was open because Yoko had to,d her through walkie-talkie plus she loved ice skating along with Constantine Getying an idea.

"We should go ice skating, you know?" Constantine said as Nadya loved that idea getting ready but Sneaker was writing something in her padlocked notebook.

She was writing a story in it or adding on to one she'd started writing since her dad had found her three and a half years ago but knew the exact area of his head where she'd hit him with that rock that fateful night.

"Ojay, comrades ready to go?" Nadya asked as both Constantine and Sneaker nodded leaving but wearing furred cloaks to keep out the cold but she always worried about Constantine this time of year, in case he caught something.

"I'll be fine, we used to live in Siberia remember?" Constantine said as a whole lot of snow fell on him as Sneaker giggled hysterically helping him out.

"I'm fine, Tne snow just snuck up on me." he said as they were getting into Tne car and Sneaker wanted to drive but Nadya yanked the keys from her little green webbed fingers.

"Daddy taught me how to drive, a long time ago." Sneaker protested.

"Tne law doesn't let kids drive, even if they are thieves in training or not." she said seeing her get in Tne back.

She noticed her dad was quiet but he was feeling cold and catching something but he didn't want to ruin Tne fun arriving at Tne open ice rink.

Nadya chuckled watching Sneaker doing stints on ice skates along with Constantine hearing him sneeze making Sneaker giggle.

"You okay, Papa?" she asked him.

"Yes, master thief remember?" he to,d her.

After a while of skating, they were getying ot cocoa but Nadya saw her husband asleep sensing something was off so could check when they got home


	3. Taking acre Of Constantine

"Let me feel your head, okay Constant because I think you caught something whi,e outside when that pile of snow fell on you." Nadya told her amphibian husband.

"I can take care of myself, remember?" Constantine replied coughing.

She felt he had caught something but skating and running around had made it worse so was tucking him into bed putting an ice pack on his head to bring down his fever, making Sneaker worry.

"I'm fine, sweetie don't worry." Constantine assured her making Nadya sigh seeing her go to her room.

Later that early evening she found Sneaker on her and Constantine's bed but heard her telling one of her stories making her smile because knew how close Constantine and his little thief were, plus had called the doctor who would be here in the morning while Sneaker would be hanging out with Yoko.

"Hey, you okay?" Nadya asked Constantine after Sneaker had went to bed.

He nodded lying down beside her out like a light but Nadya would get him fixed up because she cared about him and Sneaker deeply.

* * *

"You ready to go sledding, Sneaker?" Yoko asked the next day which was Sunday making Sneaker exvited grabbing her toboggan after having breakfast hoping her dad was okay, since the doctor was coming to check him out so some sledding fun would distract her from thinking about that.

"Coming, right now!" Sneaker replied as she left her apartment after putting on her furred cloak and a scarf along with fingerless gloves.

Nadya saw her run after her cousin making her chuckle.

She had made her and Constantine coffee as it was Winter and reminded them of Siberia which brought a smirk to Constantine's face remembering things he and the others in gulag had done, coughing and sneezing.

He then had a hilarious idea doing his Kermit impression making Nadya smile since he knew she loved that impression feeling he was burning up.

The doctor was understanding saying Constantine had the flu giving him a shot but was seeing Constantine asleep.

She knew that Sneaker would be relieved when she got back later knowing how much she cared about her father.


	4. Stealing A Tree

"Yes snow day, no school!" Sneaker yelled excitedly when she got up seeing it had snowed heavily and Tne pribcipal had just called Constantine andNadya making Tne little thief a little ball of energy bounding into Tne kitchen afte putting on her furred hooded cloak, making Constantine chuckle.

"Morning sweetie, and you heard Tne good news I see?" he said as she nodded.

"Yes, I did but it means fun is gonna ensue Pkus ice skating." Sneaker said sneezing which was weird but funny making Constantine sigh.

She went to find her cousins after eating breakfast as Nadya smirked knowing their little thief would have plenty of things to tell tnem at dinner making Constantine sigh knowing his little thief was okay as he cared about her deep,y, something he didn't let Kermit's friends know or see.

"I'm gonna go do things, okay?" he said putting on his hooded cloak leaving Tne apartment since Nadya was going to work so she hoped both her thief of a husband and her little thief were safe grabbing her keys.

Constantine had went to check on Sneaker hearing her cousins laughing Pkus Sneaker was covered from head to toe in snow making him smirk seeing she was safe knowing they needed a Christmad tree going to a tree lot.

"Perfecto, the right tree for our apartment but I don't feel like paying." Constantine said taking the tree leaving before anybody saw him.

He managed to get it into Tne apartment without anybody seeing or asking questions knowing they could decorate it later.

"Yes you got a tree, and bet you stole it right?" Sneaker said.

"Yes, but don't tell your mother okay?" Constantine said seeing her sneeze and cough making him worry but frown.

"I'm fine, so don't worry." Sneaker lied.

* * *

"Wow, we did a great job on the tree!" Sneaker to,d both her parents hiding she was sick because she hated being stuck in bed when sick but was smirking as they were having hot cocoa but Constantine sensed his daughter was sick or coming down with something.

"Yes it does, sweetie but you okay?" Constantine sighed.

He knew sooner or later she would reveal it but was seeing her sleepy which Nadya thought was cute but odd.

"She must be tired, from all the snow fun she had today." Constantine lied.

He was tucking his little thief into bed seeing her feverish putting an ice pack on her head to bring it down making him sigh leaving her room.

"Are you okay, as you look worried?" Nadya told him in bed.

"I think that my little thief is sick, but she won't admit it because she wants to have fun and not be stuck in bed." Constantibe told her.

She understood hugging him because he was such a good father to Sneaker and a good husband to her so knew Sneaker would feel better.


	5. Helping With Her Cold

Nadya was making orange juice as Sneaker was dosed up with a bad cold but Tne little thief had been hiding it from her and her dad going to her room seeing Sneaker asleep because Tne cold was doing an number on her like when Constantine was sick, seeing her awake quiet.

"Hey it's okay, because this is an new but good thing starting." she told Sneaker seeing her drink up because her throat Nadya underdtand.

"Yes, but my dad and I have been close since he adopted me." Sneaker said softly because she was sick.

"I see because your dad told me, about this but we're a family you know?" Nadya told her because she knew that Sneaker had trust issues.

"Yeah, but he gets like that thanks to Tne Lemur." Sneaker told her making Nadya nod because she cared about her and Constantine so was letting her be because rest would do her good seeing Constantine back knowing his little thief needed him.

"She's resting, Constant." Nadya told him making him understand peeking into Sneaker's room seeing her asleep cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making him smirk because he cared about her.

* * *

Constantine was having cuddle time with Sneaker despite Tne fact she was sick but he had gotten over it so hoped Nadya wouldn't get sick but was humming his little thief's favourite lullaby as it was soothing her because she'd been very grumpy

"Aw, it's okay sweetie plus it will run it's course." Constantine to,d her making Sneaker smile because she loved her dad and bonding with her new Mom so hoped things were okay knowing her cousins would be curious to know.

The next day Sneaker was getting texts from her cousins because she hadn't been at school today making the little thief sigh after eating breakfast feeling terrible because of the cold going back to bed.

Nadya had gone to work so Constantine was staying at home so he could look after Sneaker plus he was making oatmeal with honey to help Sneaker's throat so saw her eat sneezing and coughing making him understand.

He was drinking milk but feeding Hector and humming to himself seeing Sneaker lie on the couch making him smile putting a blanket around her.

"Aw, you'll feel better soon." Constantine told her because he cared about her and Nadya


	6. Moving

"Wait, we're moving but why because Dadfy and I live here?" Sneaker asked confused a few weeks later because her dad and Nadya had bought a house so we're moving out of the apartment which was a big change making Constantine understand

"It's okay sweetie, as it'll be an adventure not something to worry about." Nadya told the little thief making Constantine sigh knowing how like him, Sneaker hated change.

"Maybe, but I'll still get to see my cousins, right?" Sneaker asked her parents over milk and cookies seeing Nadya nod.

"We know you like hanging out with them, but we're just moving into a house where we'll have a lot of room and not moving town." Constantine said to her making her relieved because she didn't want to leave her cousins.

Plus in a few nights, she was sleeping over at her uncle's house which was the night before she and her parents were moving house seeing Hector on her dad's lap hoping things would be okay but humming to herself as it was nearly her bedtime.

She was going into her room but put on her night kimono but was not sleepy yet making Constantine understand so was playing with her making her giggle which made him happy because he knew a big change was coming since this place had became home sighing hearing his little thief yawn.

"Aww, you're sleepy which is good because you need your rest." Constantine said tucking her in and kissed her head joining Nadya after leaving Sneaker's room.

* * *

"It's cool our dads let us sleep over, since you and your folks are moving to a house tomorrow but are you scared about it?" Yoko told Sneaker as they were in a pop tent in Yoko's room since the next day, Sneaker and her folks were moving to a house.

"I was because I thought it meant leaving you guys, but my dad explained that we're not moving town." Sneaker said eating cookies making Yoko relieved because she thought Sneaker was cool.

"Hey, maybe your new room and house will be cool you know?" Yoko told her making Sneaker realise that.

"Yeah, but I hope things go okay, plus most of today we put our stuff in boxes to take to Tne new house." Sneaker replied cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making Yoko underdtand so was hugging her which was helping her out.

Around two in the morning, they were out like lights making Kermit smile because he had checked on them so was going to bed knowing Constantine and Nadya were probably hanging out since Sneaker was here.

Later that morning, Constantine saw that Sneaker was a little tired guessing that she and Yoko had been having fun last night seeing Kermit nod.

"Yes, they were up late playing and giggling but today is the big move eh?" Kermit told him making Constantine smile because he wanted Sneaker to be happy but was taking her home since they needed to get going but it was okay, plus Yoko was hoping to hear about the new house from Sneaker.

Nadya was happy but smiled seeing Constantije with Sneaker on his back which was cute because she knew he cared about his little thief as they were getting into her car since she'd loaded all the boxes into the moving van leaving the driveway.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and hope people like, because the Fami,y is moving to a house which makes Sneaker a bit worried but both Constantine and Nadya help her out explaining that they're moving to a house and not moving town.


	7. Making A Friend

Sneaker giggled as her dad was tickling her as it was Tne little thief's bedtime but she was too wound up to go to sleep which was fine with Constantine but not to Nadya since Sneaker had school in the morning and she might be grumpy if she didn't get to bed, finding what Constantine was doing was very sweet and unlike his behaviour in gulag smirking., because it was very cute

Hearing Sneaker yawn was a very good sign and saw her on Constantine's lap, hearing him telling her a story which was an natural thing for a parent to do tucking her in after a bit knowing this family thing was a good thing.

* * *

 _Oh Constant, you're changing thanks to your little thief which is a good thing despite your mischievous energy and being a thief._

She saw him join her in their room with a grin on his face like when he heisted jewels or caused mischief on Kermit, guessing Sneaker made him very happy and one day would be the next Bad Frog in line if she was lucky.

"Yep, my little thief makes me very happy plus she is growing up well and thankfully she isn't asking about her birth Mom until she's older." Constantine to,d her yawning but had been knitting a bit making Nadya smirk kissing his head after he fell asleep.

The next morning Sneaker was awake and in her hooded cloak making Nadya chuckle because she was just being herself which was a good thing seeing her drink orange juice eating Lucky Charms which would give her mischievous energy a boost.

"The teacher will have her hands full, I bet." she said to her seeing Sneaker giggle because she loved driving her teacher crazy seeing Constantine there drinking coffee.

At school Sneaker was playing basketball with her cousins seeing an new kid who was chubby but looked like uncle Dudley making Sneaker curious because she saw him using magic impressing her.

"That's Jareth, uncle Dudley's kid but you like him, eh?" Yoko said seeing Sneaker's cheeks go pink but the bell ringing brought her out of it following her cousins inside the building to class, seeing Jareth there and approached her.

"Hey there, Sneaker right?" he said as she nodded but they were having fun making the teacher sigh knowing Sneaker was up to mischief seeing Jareth helping Sneaker giggling which Yoko found cute knowing Sneaker might have a crush on Jareth.


	8. A Big Surprise 8

"So, you and Jareth are becoming quite good friends, eh?" Nadya asked Sneaker, making the mischievous female tadpole go pink making Nadya get it but it was adorable hoping Constantine was alright because he'd went to meet Kokoro whom was Sneaker's birth mother.

"He's a master thief, he can handle himself so don't worry." Nadya assured her

Sneaker hoped so, because tot her adults, her dad may be infampus but to her, he was the best dad in the world to her, reme,Bering her homework was about writing about somebody in her family grinning going to her room making Nadya chuckle at that but a message on her cellphone from Constantine made her surprised.

"I hope Sneaker can handle that, meeting her birth mother, the one who dumped her at that shelter, when she was baby." Nadya mused to herself.

* * *

Constantine returned later that night or early morning with Kokoro who looked like Sneaker if she got older but she was hoping her little thief would not be mad at her for leaving her at that shelter as a baby but she'd had no choice so hoped Sneaker would get it as they entered the house, seeing Nadya still up relieved to see him but glared at Kokoro making the amphibian female sigh.

"Sneaker just went to sleep, but was worried about you so it's not a great idea to wake her, Pkus she has school." Nadya told Constantine seeing him nod, because he cared about his little thief very much seeing Kokoro sigh

Later that morning, Sneaker was awoken by singing grinning as it was her dad running downstairs seeing him making breakfast wondering who the amphibian female was Tbat was hugging her was but her eyes widened, realising who it was.

"Mommy, is it really you?" Sneaker asked seeing Kokoro nod.

"Yes sweetie fly, I figured it was time, plus I want to be part of your life, after what your dad told me but you Ojay with that?" Kokoro said seeing Sneaker's webbed hands shake in anxiety making Constantine get it hoping her cousins might help her out seeing her eat but get ready for school, as she walked there with her cousins.

Yoko along with her cousins noticed something was bothering Sneaker but she kept denying it because she was unsure how they would handle it or know how to help making Jareth worried, since he and Sneaker were becoming close.

"My birth mom showed up, and I'm scared, alright?" Sneaker told him.

The light blue scaled and skinned dragon boy knew she was adopted just like Yoko so felt bad for her, hugging her Pkus coukd feel how shaky she was unaware Yoko had overheard that.

"Oh boy, no wonder she's not herself plus has Baba with her as always." she told her other cousins but Jareth hoped Sneaker's birth mom wasn't here to take her back or they would have a problem, seeing Zeus agree.

"She says, she wants to be part of my life whatever that means." Sneaker to,d them softly.

They hoped that things would be alright going to the studio since school was over for the day,plus Sneaker was happier being here than aroubd her birth mom making Kermit sigh, because Constantine had exp,aimed what had happened so was leaving Sneaker be, hoping Constantine and Nadya could help her make sense of things, hoping Yoko woukd not be like this, if her birth mom ever showed up.

Constantine chuckled, sering Sneaker using the zip line, guessing she was in a better mood, knowing Kokoro had freaked her out but he and Nadya woukd talk to her about it later


	9. A Big Surprise

"Wow, somebody in our class is handing out invitations!" Sora said, as a girl in their class was handing out invitations for her birthday party at an indoor pkayground that also had a trampoline park.

"Jareth, Sora, R.J, Yoko and Zeus, here you go." the girl said, giving them invitations, but Jareth saw that Sneaker didn't get one which was odd, because Sneaker was a blast making his cousins exchange a look.

"Bad frogs like Sneaker aren't invited, my mom said so." tne girl said, unaware Sneaker had heard that.

"Uh-oh, you hurt her feelings, not cool Amy!" Yoko said.

It was now revess so everybody was on the pkaygroubd, but Jareth was looking for Sneaker, as Amy had hurt her feelings, from the look he'd seen on her face, wondering where she was.

"She's in the jungle gym, but we shoukd go talk to her, as she's awesome." Yoko said, as her cousins agreed hearing sniffles climbing up finding Sneaker, with the hood of her cloak up, making them guess she was upset, sitting beside her.

"Amy is a mega doofus, and maybe we shouldn't go to her party." Zeus said.

"But it's at that awesome trampoline place, where amphibian's like me can get some big air, and do flips." Sneaker told them, after Jareth hugged her, along with her cousins in a group hug.

"We'll figure it out, as our folks say, we're smart for little kids." R.J said, seeing Sneaker snort.

"Yeah like Sora, who's a bird brain." she said, making them laugh.

"That's the Sneaker we know and love, but we'll figure it out." Jareth said.

* * *

It was now Saturday, and while her cousins were at Amy's party because they couldn't get out of it, Sneaker was at her house but felt sad, because she'd been left out when Amy had invited everybody else in the class, seeing the door open, seeing Nadya there sitting on her bed since her dad had went out for a bit, knowing what Amy and her mom had done was mean, seeing Sneaker sigh.

"My cousins had to go, because their parents found the invitations, so they're just being nice even though Amy doesn't deserve it!" Sneaker said making Nadya grin at the six year old.

They saw something was wrong with Hector, Constantine's pet turtle making Sneaker curious, along with Nadya seeing that Hector had eggs!

"Cool, Hector's gonna be a mom, we gotta tell dad!" Sneaker said, seeing Nadya agree.

They were taking Hector to the vet, hearing her say that Hector was beginning to lay her eggs right now, making Sneaker excited, because her cousins would find this cool making Nadya giggle.

"Hey, that makes me an aunt, right?" Sneaker told her.

Constantine was surprised, when Sneaker explained later, after she and Nadya had brought both Hector and her eggs home, from the vet, putting them into an incubator plus they were going to the studio, since Sneaker was gonna be with her cousins seeing her not so upset about Amy's party anymore, wondering why.

"My cousins went to that party, but they didn't get to see Hector lay her eggs, which was awesome!" Sneaker told her, which relieved her, seeing the other kids there hugging her.

"Wow, Hector laid eggs, and does your dad know?" Yoko asked.

"Yep while you were all at Amy's party, and my dad knows." Sneaker said.

They were talking excitedly about things, but having fun, and being rambunctious as usual, making their parents chuckle at this, because it was good.


	10. Having A Blast

"Maybe we should help Sneaker make more friends, besides her Cousibs." Kermit said to Constantine, seeing his thieving cousin do a spit take with coffee.

"Sneaker freezes up socially aroubd other kids, like at Yoko's party, remember?" Cobstantine reminded.

"I know, but she can't be aroubd her Cousibs all the time, but now I have an idea." Kermit said.

"You're gonna get chubby again, and stress eat?" Constantine joked.

"No, but for it to work, maybe Yoko and her cousins can help Sneaker overcome this shyness barrier, that's stopping her, from making friends." Kermit replied, seeing Constantine face palm.

"This is gonna blow up in his face, and make Sneaker very annoyed." he muttered to himself.

Yoko and the other kids wondered what Kermit wanted, since they were having fun, plus Sneaker was playing a skateboarding game on her tablet, making Kermit relieved meaning she would be distracted to listen in.

"Dad, Sneaker's just playing a game, if that's why you came out here." Yoko said.

"I need your help, to help Sneaker not be so shy, aroubd other kids." Kermit said, making them curious, but Jareth was unsure about this because Sneaker was fine the way she was, making Kermit sigh knowing how the dragon boy was very loyal to Sneaker, so did not in any way want to hurt her feelings, with this scheme.

"Besides she can't help it, she has Aspergers, like uncle Constantine." Jareth said.

Deadly wondered what was going on, as Constantine to,d him, making the phantom of the Muppets growl in anger, showing his fangs hoping that Jareth wasn't joining in this scheme, seeing his son shake his scaly head.

"Yeah, uncle Kermit has a screw loose, thinking he can make Sneaker social." Jareth said.

Tney saw Sneaker skateboarding, impressing them with her stunts, p,us Jareth was helping, creating cool obtascles and power ups so it was like a video game came to life, which Sneaker was loving and the adults nervous plus the other kids wanted to play too, which Sneaker was alright with.

* * *

Nadya was surprised after hearing Constantine tell her, what Kermit was trying to do trying to make Sneaker into some social dragonfly when she was happy, being the way she was, making Nadya agree seeing Sneaker drinking soda since skateboarding had made her thirsty, hoping that she was alright.

"Kermit's gonna fail, since Sneaker is like you, unique." Nadya assured him, making tea since that might calm him because this whole thing had her Bad Frog hopping mad and he had a reason to be.

"I hope so, but maybe you're right." Constantine replied, drinking as it was helping, relieving Nadya because she cared about him very much, just like Sneaker seeing her in hockey gear, grinning.

"Is daddy alright, mom-?" Sneaker asked, making Nadya surprised since the female tadpole called her by her first name, wondering what was making her call her that so could ask Sneaker later.

"He's just sleepy, p,us I gave him tea." Nadya told her, making her get it, going to her room since what she had been doing had given her ideas, for the story she was writing, in her journal, hoping Nadya was alright.


	11. Surprising A Bad Frog

Sneaker knew that her dad's birthday was coming up, knowing that in the past nobody celebrated it because of the fact he was always in gulag, but the little thief was very determined because to her, her dad was awesome and even Nadya agreed because she was planning something knowing Sneaker wanted to help her.

"Yeah, dad is cool, and a legendary thief." Sneaker replied at breakfast, making Nadya grin.

"That is very true little thief, and he and I are very close, when growing up." Nafya said, making the mischievous female get it like her with Jareth but right now, they were on a mission.

"You're so like your father, when he's like that"" Nadya told her, as they left.

They were getting supplies at the mall, making Kermit get it, since he knew Constantine's birthday was coming up guessing that was what Nadya and Sneaker were up to seeing them leaving the party store.

When they got back, they were hiding things so that Constantine woukd not know, what they were up to, but Sneaker knew her dad was not stupid, he would figure it out, plus they had gotten him gifts.

Sneaker knew that her dad would love the gifts they had gotten him, but knew that her dad never celebrated his birthday because of being in gulag, so was hoping he would like it and Kermit had gotten his mischievous cousin a cake from a local bakery.

"He's going to like it, uncle don't worry." Sneaker said to him.

They were hoping things were alright, and saw Hector nuzzling her leg, guessing Constantine was probably trying to figure out what they were doing, seeing the turtle grin at her, because he liked what Sneaker and the others were doing because it was sweet.

l

* * *

Constantine was surprised, after being surprised by all that birthday stuff, seeing a cake, gifts among other things for him, seeing Sneaker hug him, making him chuckle at this because he wasn't used to the attention making them get it, plus were explaining that he deserved this makingConstantine grin seeing Kermit there.

"We sure surprised you, eh?" Sneaker told him, making Constantine chuckle, at this.

"Yes, yes you did, but I like it." Constantine replied to her and was eating cake making Kermit chuckle, because it was cute and knew his cousin was in a better mood, but had been surprised by what they had done for him.


End file.
